


Twilight Sparkle's Glory Portal

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Choking, Cum drinking, Cumplay, F/F, Futanari, Glasses, Glory Hole, Horse cock, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Schoolgirls, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Take a peek into Sci-Twi's diary to learn about her most recent brush with Equestrian magic. A mysterious swirling portal with an equine length hanging out of it, eager to receive treatment. Who made the portal? Whose horse peener is it?! How many licks does it take?!?! All these questions lie within!





	

Twilight Sparkle’s Glory Portal  
-By Drace Domino

Dear diary,

It’s been almost two weeks now since it first showed up over my bed. I’ll admit I was scared at first, nothing like a purple swirling portal showing up over your bed at two in the morning to give you a fright. It was only a foot tall and about a half foot wide, and once I got over my initial shock I made sure to take a closer look. It was filled with swirling energy and mists and when gazed at from the side was almost so thin that you couldn’t even see it, suggesting that it existed in a two dimensional plane. Though I was still just a little scared I very quickly threw myself into investigating it; after all, if we’re ever going to understand magic we need to study it! I knew from the very beginning that it was Equestria magic; it just had to be. The colors were similar to those that wrapped me up when I lost control at the Friendship Games, yet the aura in the room was more soothing. It was gentle and calm like the way I felt when I was hugged by new friends in their “pony up” forms.

Unusual to say the least, but then a lot of things have been unusual in my life lately. Ever since switching to Canterlot High from Crystal Prep I’ve been learning more and more about friendship every day, and every lesson taught me more about the unique magic that embraced all of us. Sunset Shimmer and I had been working hard at studying the nature of magic in how it interacts with our world, but that evening I’ll admit I was a bit greedy. I probably should’ve called Sunset immediately and asked her to come over, but either I was afraid of waking up my parents or I simply wanted that moment to study on my own...the reason doesn’t much matter, because the past is in the past. Whatever my reasons I chose to inspect that phenomena by myself that evening, and while my parents were sleeping several doors down I was kneeling on my bed in my pajamas gazing at a swirling purple portal.

I had my open notebook in one hand, and I was scribbling down notes as quickly as I could. The color, the size, the subtle static electrical charge that lifted at a few strands of my hair when I got too close. I even leaned in and sniffed at it a few times, only to find out that it didn’t have any discernible aroma. I was writing down everything, from the swirls per minute to the way it slightly shimmered when I pursed my lips and blew on it. I didn’t start to receive fully noteworthy results; however, until I finally reached out and touched it.

I was stupid doing that. You should never just try to touch a magical anomaly with your bare hands, but there I was reaching out so I could see what it felt like at the edge of my finger. I was probably emboldened because of my own past brush with magic, and looking back I can almost hear my mom saying “Twilight Sparkle, you just never learn your lesson when it comes to curiosity.” It wouldn’t be the first time a curious thought bouncing in my mind got me in trouble, but that evening it started something that...well, I still can’t stop.

My fingers brushed the portal gently, and there was an immediately ripple in its appearance. I pulled my hand back and quickly started to jot down notes; how it felt against my fingers, if there was discernable matter beyond it, and of course taking meticulous, detailed thoughts about the ripples that had formed. My pencil fell out of my hand; however, at what happened next. It was the single most shocking thing to ever happen to me, even after all the things I’d been through. My brushes with magic couldn’t compare to what emerged from the portal that night, and even though I’m the smartest person I know I couldn’t possibly begin to get my head around it.

Appearing through the portal, slithering out like some sort of massive snake was a...well...it was a penis. A horse penis, specifically, at least it looked like one. Thick and wide and longer than my forearm, with noticeable lines and contours on the sides. It had a flat head just like a horse’s, and the whole thing was a smooth white color that eventually blended into a deeper shade of pearl near the edge. It just hung there from the swirling purple portal; sticking out a noticeably long distance and nearly slapping me in the chin. It was all shaft from my perspective; I couldn’t see a pouch for the testicles but my natural scientific mine suggested that they did exist, considering the tip of it was glistening with a bit of goo. I just stared at it, my mouth open in shock and my heart immediately racing a mile a minute.

I...I know. I know this sounds crazy. I know it sounds like I had some sort of nightmare, but I promise that what happened was real. And I can promise with the same veracity that I really have no idea what I was thinking when I moved a hand out to...well...touch it. I was curious! The warnings from my mother about my curiosity had always fallen on deaf ears, and though the events of the Friendship Games changed my life, I can’t really say I actually learned anything. I still wanted to know all about magic, I still wanted to know all about Equestria, and in that moment I was sure that...that penis could help me learn.

It made sense, after all. Equestria. Horse, uh, thing. I’d be lying if I said I had all of the dots connected in my mind at the time, but it was as good an explanation as ever. Usually when weird things happened at Canterlot High it was because of Equestrian magic, and what I was looking at mere inches from my nose wasn’t too different from the pony tails and ears that the girls all sprouted in times of triumph. I wasn’t sure why it was over my bed or why it was such a private part of the horse in question, but I’d never discover any of those answers if I just knelt there writing notes! So...so yeah! I touched it. I pulled up the sleeve of my pajamas and I moved a hand out, laying it right on top of that big shaft at first. I was brave in that moment; I could feel my nose scrunching up and my other hand dropped the notebook so I could square my glasses on my face. I didn’t want to miss anything, any response, any reaction. It was warm to the touch, and it shifted a little bit underneath my hand. It didn’t pull away which was enough to suggest that this mystery penis liked it, and for lack of any better way to approach it I let my hand slowly pet back and forth. I started near the tip of it, four of my fingers gently and smoothly rubbing away from me in fluid strokes. I pet it like a cat, because I simply didn’t know what else to do. I’d never seen one of them up close before that night, human or otherwise.

Even though I didn’t know what I was doing, it seemed to like it. It twitched and even stood a little straighter out from the swirling portal as I kept petting it, eventually stiffening to a point that it was squarely directed right towards my face. My eyes went crossed as I stared right back at it, and my throat tightened with a nervous swallow. Staring at the flat tip of a horse’s penis was...pretty intimidating, I’ll admit, and as I knelt there watching the tip started to glisten a little more. It released a drop of pre-ejaculate fluid, likely building up from the other end of the portal as it experienced arousal. It was almost staggeringly dense and thick, though...as much as I would expect as a full ejaculation from a human. It didn’t shoot out of the tip rather than sort of...oozed. Slowly, a creamy fluid escaped that flattened tip and started to fall in a big, sloppy thread right towards my Starswirl the Bearded bedsheets!

I gasped, and to stop my sheets from getting mess my other hand suddenly dropped underneath it. I caught a big, heavy handful of it and quickly pulled my hand up to return it to where it came from, smooshing my palm into that flattened tip. It was probably the worst decision I could’ve made at the time but I was terrified that in the morning my mom would find my bedsheets and see that they were sticky with ejaculate. I had never even had a boy up in my room before, let alone one of them exposed in such a fashion that could make that sort of mess!

My solution to the problem wasn’t much of one, and I realized that immediately. Things were spiralling out of control now while I mashed and spread that pre-ejaculate fluid all over the tip of the thing. My other hand was still holding its shaft close to the portal, and I was blushing and stammering and trying my darndest to figure things out. Was I having a dream? Was this some sort of Equestrian nightmare? No matter how I approached it I knew the experience was real, from the heat of that horse member against my hand, to the stickiness of the ejaculate I was spreading over the tip, to the scent that was surprisingly sweet. Surprisingly...tempting. I was disarmed by it, I’ll admit. And...and…

...look. Before I continue, this was meant to chronicle what has happened over the past few weeks. I want a hard copy of it, just in case something happens that I forget. Equestrian magic is tricky, and I wouldn’t want to lose everything I had experienced lately. If anyone else is reading this, I ask that you don’t judge me. Don’t judge me for what I did next, and please don’t judge me for the two weeks that followed. And please know, that though my curiosity had begun my proverbial fall down the rabbit hole...it was my own desires that continued it. But I guess beyond that, no sense in mixing words. I licked it.

I licked it, I licked it, I licked it. It sounds so silly to do something so brash, but I was so very curious and the smell really was a tempting one. I darted my head forward and gave it just a little lick at first, a quick swipe right up the middle of the tip with just the edge of my tongue. The strong flavor of...well, horse penis filled my mouth, from the meat underneath to the glaze of pre-ejaculate overtop it. And I realized quite quickly as it rested on my tongue that I didn’t find it at the very least unpalatable. In fact, I found it quite palatable.

I would...describe it as...significantly palatable. Applejack would probably call it “downright tasty,” and Pinkie Pie would describe it as “super delish.” Either way, I liked it, and I leaned in shortly after to lick again. The equine length gripped within my hand clearly enjoyed every lick I gave it, and since I didn’t particularly mind it myself I saw no really compelling reason to stop. I can’t deny that I was being impulsive and reckless, and even downright dirty...but magic was all about experimentation and pushing boundaries. If I didn’t kneel there licking up and down that big, white member I might not be prepared to handle magic if it ever confronted me in a more dangerous way. At least...that’s what I told myself. It was how I rationalized what I did that night, how I told myself that it was okay. Every lick I gave that horse penis in the portal was another lick that was foolish to give, no matter how much both of us enjoyed it. I was breathing heavy before too long and an excitement was bubbling inside of me that I had never really known before, a heat that was building between my legs that was simply...amazing.

I thought I knew what arousal was until that evening, but nothing I had felt before really compared. I was wet down there almost instantly, and by the time I had given it two full licks my free hand had snuck down in between my legs to rub against myself through my pajamas. My actions were embarrassing and shameful in the broad strokes of things, and if I would’ve been unfortunate enough for one of my parents to walk in right then and there I don’t know how I would’ve explained it. I wasn’t thinking about in the moment, though. I was only thinking about one more lick. And then another. And then another.

My eyes finally closed as I started to move my mouth across it again and again, even leaning in to give it a few kisses on the side of its white, heavy length. When I did I could feel it pulse underneath my lips from excitement, and when I let my cheek linger against it for too long it even pressed against me. I could feel it throb, I could feel its pulse, and I knew that it was enjoying me as much as I was enjoying it. So I kept working, kissing and licking and rubbing my hand up and down the shaft, and when more of its pre-ejaculate appeared I handled that by closing my mouth around the tip and curling my tongue forward. Another impulse moment from me, silly and shy Twilight Sparkle, but it was another action that sent shivers through my entire body.

The taste...ohh, the taste as I licked it from the tip. I couldn’t possibly describe how much I enjoyed it, how I wanted more of it before my first swallow was complete. Though it was only the precursor of its eventual orgasm the nectar was still sweet and thick, with a smooth texture that I could feel shiver down my throat. My breath rushed across that big white member and it twitched again in response, another wave of happiness running through. I still didn’t know just what manner of creature I was dealing with. Was it a real horse? Some sort of monster? Maybe something else entirely? I wasn’t sure, and in the heat of the moment so late at night I...I just didn’t care. All I cared about was licking and kissing and even sucking, as well as the steady press of my fingers in between my legs. I had never masturbated much before that night, but ever since? Ever since I just can’t help it...every time I think of how good my portal penis visitor tastes, and how exciting it is to make it happy.

That night I wrapped my lips around the head and pushed my mouth further down on it, and I’ll admit I wasn’t able to get much of it inside. I was only able to take the first few inches before I had to pull back, already coughing as it nearly bumped the back of my throat. Within my hand it throbbed again and I could feel it tense up, and for a moment I felt almost like I had let it down. Clearly it wanted more, it wanted to be deeper in my mouth, but right then and there I just...I just couldn’t. I couldn’t let it go as deep as it wanted, my little throat hadn’t been properly trained and I was still new to the whole experience. And it was then that I found myself whispering to the portal, just as I scooped that white length and held it against my cheek, wondering if whoever was on the other side could hear me.

“...if you visit me again, I’ll try better next time.” I promised it, genuinely hoping that the late night visit wasn’t a one time occurrence. Certainly if it came back the next day, and the next, I could try taking more of it into my mouth! I could look up videos online about how to handle it! I could read about methods to relax my throat and let more of it in! I could...I could practice firsthand, with an open mouth and an open mind. With my single whispered promise spoken to the portal I went right back to my work, opening my mouth wide and trying again to fit it inside. My tongue flattened against the bottom of my mouth and I winced as I felt it squeeze inside; it was such an incredibly tight fit and yet I was so very, very determined. I pulled my mouth down on it several times while my hand continued to stroke up and down on that white length, and when it offered me up a new taste of its goo I was sure to swallow it down hungrily. I was starting to wonder just how far this would go, just how it would all conclude, and when I finally stumbled on the answer I was left...to put it simply...speechless.

“Mmmphg snmmnnng!” I could hear myself moaning and murmuring into what came next, a rush of tasty goo that was firing out of the tip at a rapid rate. I’m sure my eyes bulged in that moment and I struggled to pull it out of my mouth for fear that it was going to make me choke. By the time I had pulled it entirely free my cheeks were puffed out and my mouth was overflowing, and no sooner did it leave my lips did I release a heavy mouthful onto the tip while it, in turn, started to squirt all over me. The mouthful that it had given me was nowhere near the end of what that mysterious member had in store for me that evening, and as I sat there holding it in my palm I could feel it surge and pulse inside my grip, throbbing with strength and presence while it unloaded. It splashed hard against my glasses and covered them in its cream, and no sooner did I recover from that did I feel another burst squarely over my nose. I left my mouth hanging open to collect as much as I could but it was simply too much and too messy for my mouth to handle, and I’m sorry to say my Starswirl the Bearded bed sheets had a three in the morning washing heading their way. I was completely swept up in the orgasm of that mysterious visitor, swallowing what I could and just being...bathed in the rest. Bathed is a good word for it. It was dense and thick and there was so much of it that I could feel it pulling at my hair and resting on my shoulders. When it was finally finished it gave one thrust forward; just enough to press its still oozing tip to my lips in a sort of kiss, and then just as mysteriously as it appeared it pulled right back through the portal. There was a soft swooshing noise before the portal itself disappeared, and I was left alone in my bedroom with a face and mouth covered in my mysterious visitor’s release.

And for a long time I just sat there, trying to get my head around it all. I could forget taking notes; it had squirted all over my book! I could forget just going to bed, there was way, way too big a mess to clean up before my parents were awake. And I could forget...well...I could forget everything, except for how aroused I was. My fingers hadn’t stopped working in between my legs that entire time, and it wasn’t too long after that visitor disappeared that I hit my own release. Hard, intense, and enough to not only leave me sweating but shovelling in mouthfuls of goo that I swept past my cheeks or pulled from my shoulders. Was this what sex was? Is this what an orgasm left you feeling like? It was...the single most exciting moment of my life.

Lucky for me, it turned out not to be my last. The visitor reappeared for me the next night, and indeed the night after that, and the night after that. Sometimes it appeared in a different position around my bed; one time even waking me up by appearing right beside my face and poking me with the tip. Another time the portal appeared facing down directly at my face, and when the penis appeared it easily pushed itself straight into my mouth to receive its nightly sucking. I did my part; studying and researching how to take something like that deeper into my throat, and while I was still nowhere near an expert as the days went by I managed to work on my technique. And over time I even learned how to handle its release better; milking it slowly and keeping it in check so I didn’t end up with a massive mess every time. And for the first week I looked forward to my visitor every night, the horse penis of my dreams, so to speak. It would appear and receive my attention, leaving me sticky, aroused, and satisfied.

I didn’t tell any of the other girls, not even Sunset Shimmer. How could I? How could I possibly approach telling them about something so...so odd? But they were starting to get suspicious. One day during class I noticed my bookbag was moving, and naturally I just assumed Spike had snuck in like he sometimes does. When I opened it up and gazed inside; however, I found that the portal had appeared at the base of my bag and the horse length was sticking straight up, slapping back and forth inside my bag and demanding attention. I hurriedly excused myself and ran to the girl’s room where I sat in a stall and tended to it; holding the book bag in my lap as I pushed my mouth around it. Thankfully when it released most of it rolled into my bag. Fortunate for me as I went about the rest of the day at school, not so fortunate for my homework. Or my books. Or my lunch. I was basically carting around a bag of heavy mystery cum all day long.

And for the next week after, there was a constant threat of seeing it everywhere I turned. In my bookbag, in the shower, one time even when I was doing homework at the kitchen table while my parents were watching TV in the living room! No matter where it appeared it always made sure to keep itself somewhat hidden, but it didn’t take long for me to figure out that it knew full well what it was doing. It was teasing me, encouraging me to suck it in the highest risk of situations, and I did everything it wanted. It still visited me nightly in my bed; of course, but it seemed to have no problem with making multiple trips to our reality to enjoy my mouth. As soon as I heard the swoosh of the portal’s appearance I practically started to drool, knowing that soon I’d be fed once more with cream. Tasty, tasty, tasty cum.

It was last night that something new happened; something that pushed me into writing this entry in my journal. It was the typical routine late at night; I had just finished sucking off my friend and was rather proud that I had almost managed to deepthroat it. It still hurt and I knew my throat would be sore in the morning, but I could tell by the payload of cum I received that my hard work was appreciated. When that horse member flowed back through the portal; however, something else followed it back out. A simple letter; tossed down carelessly and landing against a patch of cum that was covering the edge of the bed. As soon as the letter landed the portal disappeared and I quickly moved a hand out, picking it up and eagerly ripping it open so I could read. This was new and exciting! Finally, contact with whoever it was on the other side of the portal! I could know who it was that I’ve been sucking off for the past two weeks!

I wasn’t disappointed, and as my eyes passed over the letter I could feel a wash of excitement rush over me. I swallowed, meant to be a nervous gulp but in reality was a slow, savoring mouthful of the horse length’s cum. So delicious.

“Dear Twilight Sparkle-” It began, in an elegant handwriting that was almost magically perfect and beautiful. I’ve always appreciated good penmanship! “You’ve done wonderful work over the past two weeks, and I think it’s time we take our relationship to the next level. If you’d like to meet me face to face, please speak to Sunset Shimmer and find out how to utilize the portal between our worlds. I look forward to seeing you this very weekend, where I plan to treat you like royalty while I feed you every last inch of my cock. Yours, Princess Celestia.”

I blinked; my eyes wide as I lowered the letter into my lap. My pajama bottoms were already damp from cum; both mine and hers, my squirt soaking them from the inside while her cum laid there in a pool between my thighs. I held the letter within my trembling hands, and felt the full weight of the invitation.

Princess Celestia. The ruler where Sunset Shimmer comes from. A woma---a pony that was infused with magic in her very essence. And she wanted to meet me. And she wanted...she wanted...to feed me her cock.

With Princess Celestia’s cum resting on my lips, I gave a slow but incredibly wide smile. My nights were already good, but it seemed like my weekend was shaping up to be a whole lot better.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun story. :) I like glory hole scenes in general, and this one hit the right amount of sexy and silly to really appease me. 
> 
> [Check me on tumblr, please!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
